tbscfandomcom-20200214-history
The Balkan Sound Contest 1
The Balkan Sound Contest 1, often referred to as TBSC 1, was the debut edition of The Balkan Sound Contest. It was held in TBA, TBA as it was the host's country.TBA chose TBA while TBA was selected as the presenter. TBA countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Balkan Broadcasting Union. TBA was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song TBA performed by TBA. The song gathered a total of TBA points, TBA points ahead the runner-up, TBA. TBA finished on third place, while TBA, TBA and TBA completed the top 6 of the edition. Location For further information see Skopje Skopje is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Macedonia. It is the country's political, cultural, economic, and academic center. It was known in the Roman period under the name Scupi. The territory of Skopje has been inhabited since at least 4000 BC; remains of Neolithic settlements have been found within the old Kale Fortress that overlooks the modern city centre. On the eve of the 1st century AD, the settlement was seized by the Romans and became a military camp.When the Roman Empire was divided into eastern and western halves in 395 AD, Scupi came under Byzantine rule from Constantinople. During much of the early medieval period, the town was contested between the Byzantines and the Bulgarian Empire, whose capital it was between 972 and 992. From 1282, the town was part of the Serbian Empire and acted as its capital city from 1346. In 1392, the city was conquered by the Ottoman Turks who called the town Üsküp. The town stayed under Turkish control for over 500 years, serving as the capital of pashasanjak of Üsküb and later the Vilayet of Kosovo. At that time the city was famous for its oriental architecture. In 1912, it was annexed by the Kingdom of Serbia during the Balkan Wars and after the First World War the city became part of the newly formed Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (Kingdom of Yugoslavia). In the Second World War the city was conquered by the Bulgarian Army, which was part of the Axis powers. In 1944, it became the capital city of Democratic Macedonia (later Socialist Republic of Macedonia), which was a federal state, part of Democratic Federal Yugoslavia (later Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia). The city developed rapidly after World War II, but this trend was interrupted in 1963 when it was hit by a disastrous earthquake. In 1991, it became the capital city of an independent Macedonia. Skopje is located on the upper course of the Vardar River, and is located on a major north-south Balkan route between Belgrade and Athens. It is a center for metal-processing, chemical, timber, textile, leather, and printing industries. Industrial development of the city has been accompanied by development of the trade, logistics, and banking sectors, as well as an emphasis on the fields of transportation, culture and sport. According to the last official count from 2002, Skopje has a population of 506,926 inhabitants; according to two more recent unofficial estimates, the city has a population of 668,518 or 491,000 inhabitants. Results Final Other awards Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The winner and the top 10 of the poll was presented before the final voting. Incidents 'Slovenian Entry' After TVSLO presented their entry,The BBU refused it due to its political character. TVSLO has to select new entry until 9th January, if not Slovenia would be disqualified from the competition. Other Countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Balkan Sound Contest requires a national broadcaster with active BBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest via the BSC network.The BBU issued an invitation of participation in the contest to all 13 active members, with 13 countries confirming their participation. 'Active BBU Members' * - TV SLO confirmed on 4 January 2017 but on 9 January Slovenia Disqualified From the BBU. * - TRT Doesn't gave BBU any information yet. 'BBU non-members' * Hungary is not ready to enter BBU, because any broadcaster hasn't shown interest in joining the BBU. Category:Editions